


Anything In A Minute

by johnwatsonswindmachine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ficlet, just something I wrote because it was stuck in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnwatsonswindmachine/pseuds/johnwatsonswindmachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My apologies to the semicolon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything In A Minute

Anything can happen in a minute, they say, but you shouldn't believe them. They don't mean to lie, I'm sure, but they do it just the same. Because not everything can happen in a minute -- not a sunrise, not a convocation, not even the end of the world. Not really, at least.

 

But some things, important things, can. The stilling of a heart and the stopping of a brain; the spark of revolution and the confirmation of love. And a million other things, little things, which sometimes add together into something that is not so little after all.

 

So no, it's not anything that can happen in a minute; it's enough.


End file.
